This invention relates to an oil pump pickup device for use with an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to an oil pump pickup device for use with an internal combustion engine such as used in an automobile for racing and which is effective for maintaining a sufficient supply of oil under various driving conditions.
Internal combustion engines, such as used in automobiles for racing, utilize an oil pump for continuously pumping oil from an engine oil supply reservoir formed within an oil pan, through an oil circulating system to lubricate the various parts of the engine, and for discharging the oil back into the oil reservoir. The oil pump is typically a conventional gear-type pump comprising a cast iron housing having a suction or inlet chamber, a discharge or outlet chamber, an oil intake in flow communication with the suction chamber, an oil discharge in flow communication with the discharge chamber, and a flange for mounting the pump onto the engine structure.
The oil pump pickup device used in automobiles for racing, as well as many passenger automobiles, for delivering oil from the engine oil supply reservoir to the suction chamber of the oil pump housing typically comprises a cantilevered oil tube having an upper end fixedly secured to the oil intake of the oil pump housing by bolts, and a lower end having a substantially horizontal extension with an inlet therein which extends into the oil contained within the engine oil supply reservoir. A screen or filter is typically provided across the oil inlet for eliminating air bubbles in the oil and for preventing particulate matter, such as dirt or metal shavings, from entering into the oil pump.
During operation, oil is continuously picked up from the oil supply reservoir through the oil inlet in the horizontal extension of the oil pump pickup tube and delivered to the oil pump inlet. One problem, however, commonly associated with oil pump pickup tubes is that the connection between the oil pump housing and the upper end of the oil pump pickup tube often breaks thereby resulting in a loss of oil circulation which can endanger the engine. Attempts have been made to solve this breaking problem by welding the steel pickup tube to the cast iron pump housing. Unfortunately however, because of the difficulty of welding steel to cast iron, this solution has not been totally successful, particularly for high r.p.m. engines such as used for racing. Accordingly, it has become common practice to periodically remove and replace the pickup tubes. This procedure, however, is both relatively time consuming and expensive and does not ensure that the connection between the pickup tube and the oil pump inlet will not break during periods of high stress.
Another problem commonly associated with oil pump pickup tubes typically used with internal combustion engines for automobiles is preventing the aspiration of air under all vehicle operating conditions. For example, when the automobile is stationary, the oil in the reservoir seeks the lowest level within the reservoir which is normally the oil sump portion of it. When the automobile is being driven through curves, or over inclines or descents, or during forward acceleration or breaking, the oil tends to shift and may result in the intake of the pickup tube not being sufficiently covered by oil to prevent air from entering the oil pump causing oil starvation which may result in damage to the engine.
Various devices have been developed to prevent the aspiration of air under the described conditions. Unfortunately however, such devices are often relatively expensive to manufacture or are not easily installed in a conventional automotive oil circulation system.
Accordingly, a need exists for an oil pickup device for use with an oil pump for an internal combustion engine which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, can be easily installed in a conventional automotive oil circulation system, will not break during operation, and which will prevent or reduce the aspiration of air during various driving conditions.